


In the Light of Sunset

by Latiwings



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, He's a real sweetheart, Kirin!Lio, M/M, Researcher!Galo, Shapeshifter!Lio, Unicorn!Lio, art included, sort of ForesightFoundation!Galo but good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings
Summary: A fairytale in three parts.OrResearcher Galo Thymos dedicated his life to helping Burnish anomaly Lio Fotia.Update: Added artwork <3
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to [Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auragemi) again for beta-ing this and cleaning up my mess (also providing me with the lovely title, because I sucked) XD
> 
> And as always, dedicated to the Settlement. You guys keep fueling me with ideas and willpower I love y’all. <3
> 
> **Mood Songs :**   
>  [Waiting for Love - Avicii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ncIVUXZla8)

i.

In another world, the first time Galo met Lio was behind a glass.

Galo, in a laboratory that he was definitely not supposed to be in. Lio, on the other side, eyes wary and expression sad. The lights were off. The air tasted too clean.

 _‘I’m alone,’_ Lio said, ‘ _I’m scared.’_

“You’re not alone anymore,” Galo reassured him, “And you don’t have to be scared. I’ll protect you!”

The door behind Galo opened. Enter stage left, Professor Prometh and a fairly young Kray. They were exchanging heated words, debating in terms far too complicated for Galo to care.

"Kray!" Galo said. His eyes were lit in joy. "I've made a friend!"

"Galo? You're not supposed to be here." Kray's eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t look pleased but before he could say anything else, Professor Prometh held up a hand.

"Young man," the Professor's voice was intrigued. "You mentioned a friend?"

Galo nodded. He was twelve. When he smiled, it was with the power of the sun. "His name is Lio, and we're friends!"

Professor Prometh and Kray stared, past Galo, into the glass.

A black unicorn foal stared back.

ii.

“Lio says grass is disgusting. And stupid.”

“Can Lio have some books? He says it’s really boring in there.”

“The room is a little too cold for him right now.”

“Lio -”

“Young man,” Professor Prometh quirked an eyebrow, “You really can understand him.”

“Yeah?” Galo looked confused. “Also Lio says he wants some chocolate. I’m out of pocket money this week.”

The Professor chuckled. “I’ll make sure he gets it then.”

Two weeks ago, Subject 001 was considered a Burnish anomaly, destined to wither away in the corner of the room.

Today Subject 001 was Lio, and he loved books, chocolates and his best friend's voice.

Galo pressed against the glass. “You hear that, Lio? You’re gonna get chocolate! You'll have to give me half, because I gave you my half yesterday.”

On the other side, the unicorn foal snorted, tossing his head.

“Professor,” Galo suddenly said. “Can I go in?”

“...Alright.” It was dangerous. It was inevitable. The Professor couldn't help but be curious of Galo initiating contact. “Run if anything happens. He’s still a Burnish.”

The door to the room opened with a soft hiss. Galo turned to look at him, all childish innocence.

“It’s okay,” he said, confidently, “Lio won’t hurt me.”

iii.

Lio's coat was the colour of midnight sky, just dark enough to be black, just light enough to be velvet. His mane was soft and stuck up in short tuffs. His horn spiralled upwards. He had cloven hooves in light grey silver, eyes glimmering in pretty purples.

_‘I lost my parents. I don’t remember what happened.’_

_‘When I woke up, I’m alone.’_

Lio looked like something unnatural. He looked like Galo’s best friend.

“Just you and me against the world,” Galo murmured. It was a pretty afternoon with decent sun. He just finished telling Lio of how he couldn’t remember what his parents looked like anymore, either. “Just you and me. And Kray and the Professor too.”

Lio let out a breath, a gentle sigh on warm skin. His ears flicked once. He cared not for the two other men.

 _‘No,’_ Lio nuzzled Galo’s hair, _‘Just you and me.’_

iv.

Lightning tore the sky into half, thunder breaking the earth into two. Lio jumped when the door slammed open, eyes widening when Galo threw his arms around Lio’s neck, tears soaking into his pelt.

The Professor was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Server buzzed with Unicorn!Lio and here we are
> 
> \+ The format of the story is going to be three parts, four sections. :> I thought it might give a little...fairytale feel to it, if that makes sense.
> 
> \+ The story is fully written so I’m just gonna be posting chapters! :> Please enjoy the _ride_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) <3


	2. Part II

i.

It had been years since Galo Thymos was allowed permanent visiting rights, first from Professor Deus Prometh, then from newly appointed Governor Kray Foresight.

So of course that meant Galo visited every day.

“It’s unfair that you’re not allowed to go out,” he whined, one afternoon. He was tucked to Lio's side. Lio didn’t bother answering, choosing to nibble on a bunch of grapes.

“You know what?” Galo sat up. There was fire in his eyes. “Maybe I can convince Kray that you can go out. Yeah, I’ll figure it out!”

 _‘Good luck,’_ Lio mumbled. Within these four walls, he had grown from foal to colt. He didn’t remember what outside looked like except in distant dreams.

But Galo was fire, the kind that warmed Lio, the one that made tomorrow looked possible. Lio wished him luck but Lio also believed.

He wasn’t disappointed.

ii.

“The theory is that you turned into a unicorn because of your fire,” Galo said.

 _‘Probably,’_ Lio opened one eye. He was basking in the sunlight. The outside world reminded him of Galo: everything he had dreamed of and more. _‘I wasn’t a unicorn before.’_

"Hmm," Galo placed a hand on Lio's back. He had _thought_ in his voice. "Your fire doesn't act like typical Burnish."

Burnish fire was destructive.

Burnish fire was uncontrollable.

Burnish fire turned his best friend into a myth.

 _‘The Professor always said that there's more to learn about the Burnish,’_ Lio pointed out. He never liked any of the researchers but Lio was also observant, always listening. _‘Maybe I'm a rare case.’_

Lio couldn't control his fire.

Lio couldn't turn his form back.

Lio was beautiful and harmless, unfairly trapped.

"Maybe," Galo murmured. He combed Lio’s mane with his fingers, a plan dancing in his mind.

iii.

Galo showed him pictures of kirin.

"They are Japanese unicorns," he described excitedly. "Except they have scales. Oh, and they breathe fire too! They are half dragon and they will punish anything wicked, like some kind of divine retribution! They’re so cool."

 _‘So I'm not cool anymore,’_ Lio nudged him with one cloven hoof. He wasn't particularly offended, just amused.

Galo wrapped his arms around Lio's neck." You're cooler than anyone else," he said fiercely, into Lio's mane, "And I've made up my mind."

_‘Hm?’_

"I'll do my best to be a researcher," Galo said, "Here, in the Foundation. I'll figure out a way so you can turn back. Then I can bring you out of here and show you the world."

A long time ago, Galo said he wanted to be a firefighter. Oh, how things have changed.

Lio nuzzled Galo's hair.

If anyone could fulfil that promise, it was him.

iv.

It was the end of Spring when Galo walked in with flowers, and official news of being assigned to Subject 001.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ I’m aware the kirin are basically qilin but I wanted to play into the whole Galo interested in Japanese culture rather than Chinese culture haha. Kirin are cool and an absolute favourite of mine.
> 
> \+ I actually love ForesightFoundation!Galo, but with emphasis on him changing sides after meeting Lio. I’m a sucker for enemies to lovers and the only way to make Galo more of an enemy to Lio in the movie is just, throw him into the Foundation. XD
> 
> \+ Personal HC that no matter what Galo is, his one trait is him being _good_. He can be anything but he’s so earnestly _good_ , which makes different AUs so painful :D That said, I'm not against anyone interpreting him differently of course. I just find it fun to throw him to different AUs but with this one trait, to see him win just by being kind. <3
> 
> \+ Thank you for the overwhelming support in the first chapter! You're all very sweet <3 Hope everyone is liking it so far! <3
> 
> \+ Last chapter next round, let's go! :D


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to reveal this chapter, I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this one.

i.

Researcher Galo Thymos of the Foresight Foundation could be found in the gardens every afternoon, with a gorgeous black stallion by his side.

But today, he was at the botanical garden.

 _And_ he was being barred entry.

"No?" Galo's voice was unusually high, "He won't set the plants on fire!" Behind him, Lio let out a soft breath, flameless.

"Regardless sir," the botanist in charge said, "It is not safe. I'm not risking anything."

"I'm sorry," Galo mumbled later when they were alone. Lio loved new things. The botanical garden would have been a fun visit.

 _‘It's fine_ ,’ Lio huffed. It wasn't surprising but Galo looking so earnestly sad made Lio feel bad. ‘ _I'm used to it.’_

Galo patted Lio's neck, stroking his shoulders. Lio was taller than him now. His coat looked as marvellous as ever, horn jutting out menacingly. Lio was lean and beautiful, and Galo adored him.

"I wish other people could hear you," Galo murmured, "Then maybe you won't be treated so unfairly."

Lio swished his tail. ‘ _It doesn't matter.’_

As long as he had Galo, he didn't need anyone else.

ii.

For the longest time, Galo believed in Kray.

Kray, who saved him as a kid. Kray, who used everything in his power to allow him visitation rights for Lio, even after his mentor's death.

Kray, who gave him this chance to be a researcher, to help Lio.

Galo believed.

But the papers in his hands were damning. It had signatures and notes, scribbles and scratches. Blood in some corners, in splotches and fingerprints. Files after files, folder after folder.

Kray, who stole Professor Prometh's work. Kray, who marked a folder of Burnish in red, who had theories of using them as fuel.

Kray, who lied.

"Just you and me," Galo choked out, typing furiously on the computer. Years and years worth of files on Lio, getting destroyed in clicks.

Are you sure you want to delete these items?

**Yes**

Galo had believed.

Lio let out a soft snort, immediately nuzzling Galo's shoulder when the door opened. This would be the last time they left this room.

 _‘I'm sorry,’_ Lio murmured, because Galo’s heart was broken, _‘that it really did end up being just you and me.’_

iii.

"You're a traitor, kid."

Lio flattened his ears. This was his first time seeing Commander Vulcan outside Galo's disgruntled stories, but he already didn't like the other man.

Especially not when Vulcan hauled a humongous ice gun at them, grinning like he was having the time of his life.

"You're not getting Lio," Galo stood his ground. His glasses were skewed, one lens cracked. He looked as pale as a sheet, but he stood in front of Lio all the same. "What Kray is doing is wrong!"

Vulcan burst into laughter. "Look at you," he cackled, "Did you know we have a bet? Of how deep your loyalty would be to the Governor? Looks like I'm winning tonight."

And he shot.

Ice swallowed up Galo. His expression was frozen, eyes wide in terror, but his hand reached for Lio.

Something burned.

There was a fire inside Lio, one that flickered and burbled. It sparked happily the day he met Galo, content on bubbling merrily at his best friend’s presence. It was warmth, one that flourished under Galo’s care.

Lio roared.

For the first time in ages, he had a reason to _burn_.

Burning, bright light exploded from him, fire licking and eating up everything in its path. Windows shattered, walls collapsed. Buildings went up in flames.

The ice around Galo melted, spitting out a disgruntled man.

“Lio,” Galo choked up, “Lio, you-!”

 _Teal-blue-pink_ washed over Lio, turning parts of his fur into scales. His mane lit up in Burnish flames, fire beneath his cloven hooves, embers on the tip of his tail. His face sharpened into something terrifying, the shape of a dragon, one horn becoming two.

In the light of sunset, Lio became a being that sought justice.

_‘Galo, come on.’_

Galo had never ridden on Lio’s back, because they were friends.

Now Lio nudged Galo onto his back willingly, because they were friends.

Lio was dangerous, beautiful, fearsome. He was something that blazed within the two of them: Galo’s burning desire to do things right, Lio’s intense want to protect.

Galo reached forward and clutched onto Lio’s mane. Fire flickered up his arms, giggling and gurgling, leaving scars of tonight. Galo didn’t feel the pain.

They burst through the gates, past the extinguishers, the sirens. Lio stole Galo away, took to the heavens in fire and flames.

Beneath the awakening stars, they were free.

iv.

They ran for hours and for days, into the deserts and into the forests.

Then, Galo felt it first.

It was in the way Lio’s flames flickered, in the way his speed dwindled, in the way there was a silent crack. Something shifted but before Galo could comprehend it, he was flung through the air.

A scream tore from his throat. He saw the moment the flames dissipated, the moment a body came hurtling. Without thinking, Galo threw his arms wide open to catch.

Both of them hit the grass, rolling to a stop just before water. Galo had his eyes shut, arms wrapped tightly around the warmth.

“Galo, you’re choking me.”

It was a voice he only ever heard in his head. Galo’s eyes flew open.

Golden hair and soft features. The elegance that was always _there_ ran in the curves of his face, quirking in the smile of his lips. Purple eyes, _oh god_ , those purple eyes looked incredibly amused, so very tired but so very beautiful.

“Hey,” Lio said.

Galo’s heart skipped a beat.

▼

▼

▼

v.

Thyma sobbed.

This was it. She hadn’t expected that walking into the storage room to get materials would be the last thing she ever did.

“Stand back!”

Thyma scrambled, shocked at the unexpected voice. The door exploded soon after and she coughed, wheezing when she inhaled dust and smoke.

A hoof stepped forward.

The kirin was midnight black, purple eyes glittering with intelligence. His rider held a Matoi made of _teal-pink-blue_ , one hand offered to Thyma.

“Let’s get you out of here, little lady,” Galo Thymos said.

fin.

[](https://twitter.com/AslanaNight/status/1261008190659014659?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Artwork courtesy of [Aslana](https://twitter.com/AslanaNight) like!!! <3 SO GOOD I'm so blessed
> 
> \+ Not gonna lie, this whole fic stemmed from me looking at Unicorn!Lio and be like why is there no Kirin!Lio because the beast is half dragon half unicorn and it breathes fire, just why. Also, updated tags! I didn't want to give it away so early haha, hope that was a fun surprise! <3
> 
> \+ Quick explanation for Unicorn form: the idea was that Lio turned into a unicorn as a child as a way to protect himself when he was arrested as Burnish. Following the British nobility hc, unicorns meant power and protection so his child imagination latched on to that.
> 
> \+ Then Kirin form is basically a merge of his original unicorn form and Galo, because they are a team. <3
> 
> \+ And he could turn back human because he was finally allowed to burn out. Complete combustion, Promare style. :D
> 
> \+ As for why Galo could hear Lio, it's because he's willing! Just like in the movie, Galo was open to listening, and the Promare reacted accordingly. :>
> 
> \+ I hope everything sorta makes sense. The format makes it fairly limited but it was fun! I will be happy to answer any questions in the comments, or if you want I can be found at Twitter by the same name :)
> 
> \+ Extra shenanigans during writing, because we’re all immature :  
>  My beta when she was checking my work :  
>  **Aura :** Heh, Galo is riding his boyfriend 😏 And then from earlier, what's a little ride between friends? It's not gay, totally.
> 
> Also, me to _Aslana_ :  
>  **Galo :** I don't ride you because we're friends  
>  **Lio :** Frigging ride me you sucker
> 
> [Milka ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121)be like:  
>  **Milka :** btw I saw an unicorn dildo and I thought about your fic lol
> 
> [And Ray's absolute gemstone [click to go to tweet]:](https://twitter.com/StargazySaki/status/1259491332923420674?s=20)  
> 


End file.
